Wonderful Weasleys
by Effervescent Iridescence
Summary: Do you love the Weasley's as much as I do? Well, if you do then you should enjoy this collection of oneshots/drabbles written about our favorite ginger family! Please be warned that this collection is rated M due to the variety of stories to come. Each piece will have a full description at the top so please read over it before continuing to the story. Enjoy! )
1. Woolly Matters

_Challenges(Prompts): _Becoming a Wizard Challenge(Write about someone trying to remember something from when they were very young.)  
_Rating/Length: _K – 100 words  
_Characters: _Ron Weasley  
_Description: _Another Christmas has come to the Weasley's home once more and Mrs. Weasley is still in the habit of making homemade gifts for her children.  
_Disclaimer: _The Harry Potter series and all of its content belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Only my original characters created by myself will be claimed as my own. Don't get me wrong, I would love to take credit because it's such an amazing series, but I cannot lay claims to her brilliance. I can say that I merely delve into the wonderful world of witchcraft from time to time by writing innocent bits of fan-fiction, and that I don't make any money by doing so.  
_Shout Outs:__ F_irst and foremost I must thank my incredible betas. They're extremely patient with me and my sometimes horrendous rough drafts. So, thank you so much girls! As always, thank you to all of the people that take the time to read my work. It seriously means the world to me.  
_Author's Notes: _N/A

* * *

**Woolly Matters**

Ron eyed the jumper lying in his lap with apprehension. Every year a lumpy package with his name on it would appear under the tree from his mum, and every year it would be a jumper knitted with maroon wool. Ron _hated _maroon! The worst part was that Mrs. Weasley watched him with anticipation twinkling in her eyes, expecting him to wear it. With a heartfelt sigh, Ron tried to recall a Christmas from when he was a little boy that he hadn't received a handmade gift. Try as he might, Ron couldn't think of a single Christmas without one.


	2. Dream A Little Dream

_Challenges(Prompts): _Becoming a Wizard Challenge(Write about a dream.)  
_Rating/Length: _K – 100 words  
_Characters:__ Molly_ Weasley  
_Description:__ Dreams really do come true for some people and Molly Weasley is lucky enough to have her very own dreams become her reality._  
_Disclaimer: _The Harry Potter series and all of its content belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Only my original characters created by myself will be claimed as my own. Don't get me wrong, I would love to take credit because it's such an amazing series, but I cannot lay claims to her brilliance. I can say that I merely delve into the wonderful world of witchcraft from time to time by writing innocent bits of fan-fiction, and that I don't make any money by doing so.  
_Shout Outs: _First and foremost I must thank my incredible betas. They're extremely patient with me and my sometimes horrendous rough drafts. So, thank you so much girls! As always, thank you to all of the people that take the time to read my work. It seriously means the world to me.  
_Author's Notes: _N/A

* * *

**Dream A Little Dream**

It was no secret that Molly had dreamed of being a good wife and mother. From the time she was a little girl she swore that someday she would find the perfect husband. They would have a magnificent home in the countryside filled with the sounds of happy children. As she tossed a handful of feed to the fat hens surrounding her feet, the sound of laugher drifted through the afternoon. Turning, Molly saw Arthur enchanting their seven small children with silly magic tricks, and a content smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. Dreams really did come true.


	3. Lost In Love

_Challenges(Prompts): _Becoming a Wizard Challenge(Petunia's Chores - Write using the prompt "sleep")  
_Rating/Length: _K – 100 words  
_Characters: __Ron Weasley, Rose Weasley, Hermione Granger/Weasley._  
_Description: __It would seem that Ron has lost himself to the newest little ginger of the family, his adorable daughter Rose._  
_Disclaimer: _The Harry Potter series and all of its content belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. Only my original characters created by myself will be claimed as my own. Don't get me wrong, I would love to take credit because it's such an amazing series, but I cannot lay claims to her brilliance. I can say that I merely delve into the wonderful world of witchcraft from time to time by writing innocent bits of fan-fiction, and that I don't make any money by doing so.  
_Shout Outs: _First and foremost I must thank my incredible betas. They're extremely patient with me and my sometimes horrendous rough drafts. So, thank you so much girls! As always, thank you to all of the people that take the time to read my work. It seriously means the world to me.  
_Author's Notes: _N/A

* * *

**Lost In Love**

While Hermione slept in a cosy hospital bed, recovering from hours of hard labour, Ron sat in a nearby rocking chair with his new-born daughter held protectively within his arm. His eyes studied every detail of Rose's sleeping features, from the curl of red hair atop her head to the tips of her tiny toes. Just the sight of her made his heart swell with pride. This was his daughter, his sweet Rosie. Ron was so smitten with the precious little girl that he wanted to shout it from the rooftops. Instead, he settled for whispering, "I love you, Rosie."


End file.
